1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor device, a manufacturing method of a sensor device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A sensor device which detects a physical amount such as an angular velocity and an acceleration is used in, for example, a vehicle body control in a vehicle, a vehicle position detection of a car navigation system, a vibration control and correction (so called, camera shake correction) of a digital camera and a video camera or the like. As the sensor device, for example, a sensor device which includes a plurality of sensor elements, and detects an angular velocities around two or three detection axes perpendicular to each other has been known (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-230691).
For example, a vibration gyro sensor described in JP-A-2010-230691 has two vibration elements (sensor elements) mounted on a supporting substrate in order to have different attitudes from each other and detects an angular velocities around two detection axes perpendicular to each other.
Further, in the vibration gyro sensor described in JP-A-2010-230691, since a difference between operation frequencies of two vibration elements is set to 1 kHz or more, it is possible to reduce the crosstalk of the drive signals or the detection signals between the vibration elements and thus raise the detection accuracy.
However, in the vibration gyro sensor described in JP-A-2010-230691, the difference between the noise levels of the sensor output of two vibration elements becomes large. As a result, for example, there is a problem that the accuracy of the vibration control and correction becomes different depending on the direction of the detection axis.